My Thoughts Don't Count
by NeverTrustACrookedMirror
Summary: In a series of pages from Sabrina's personal diary. We see that she does have real feelings. Cry, laugh and cringe as you read the twisted world of Grimm. T because there is coarse language and theme.
1. Chapter 1

My thought don't count (Spoilers from book seven!)

**Rae11-Or-TSGFan here! This is a short story I know. But I thought I needed a story with some (or lots) of Puck/Sabrina... That's something I never thought I'd say! OK, you caught me! This isn't actually about them having a Fairy-Tale relationship, but it's a bonding story...... Kind of. I hope you enjoy! F.Y.I, it's kinda in the future. Sabrina's a teen and Daphne is a knock out. P.S Lots of swearing.. Yeah, I know.**

The diary of Sabrina Grimm.

Date: September 3rd, Saturday, 2013.

Time: 3 P.M

Daphne has better handwriting than me?!?!?!? I can't believe it!! She's only 11 years old! And she's sexy, like NOBODY'S BUSINESS! I'm just average. Your average fourteen year old.... Why do I suddenly care about how attractive I am? I shouldn't be! F-----....Ughhhhh..... (I almost said f---... I almost said it again!) Why did I s--... Write "I almost said"? I didn't say it. I almost wrote it... Crapppppppppppp.... I'm so random today.... Since when do I swear? When did that happen? Ohhhh yeah... Right around when Puck started swearing like a sailor. "What the hell is your problem today, Grimm?" He says. And if Gran (Granny... I shortened it to Gran, 'cause saying "Granny" is so baby-ish) gets p---.... dirfed (as Daphne would say), he just says "I said 'hell' with a capital 'H'". He's so stupid... *sigh* Why do Daphne and him have to be, like, BFF? They're so different!!..... Oh wait... No they're not.... They're meant for each other, LOL. I guess I shouldn't joke 'bout that stuff. But what would be the fun in that? Conversation section:

Puck: OH SABRINA GRIMM!!!

Me: WHAT????

Puck: COME HERE JERK FACE!!

Me: PHUCK YOU!!

(Angry grunt from Puck)

Puck: OLD LADY IS GONNA BE DIRFED WHEN I TELL HER YOU SAID THAT!!

Me: BUT I SAID LIKE IT'S SPELT P-H-U-C-K!!

Puck: Whatever!

(I roll my eyes)

Puck: No, seriously. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HER!

*sigh* I guess I should go. I'll be back later!

Later That Day

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 3rd, Saturday, 2013

Time: 3: 40 P.M

I'm back!! Puck just wanted to know cook KD.. The Adults are out for an expensive dinner :( Typical. I HAVE TO EAT KD WITH KETCHUP!! YUCK! Want to here how the cooking show went? Here it goes. I go down stairs. Puck is waiting at the end on them. He has his new teenage evil grin on his face. It's enough to get any girl to go bonkers for him, but not me. Been there, done that. But it still is pretty to look at. He was wearing a clean shirt, clean pants, and new shoes. Wow. I was almost K.O'd. "Thank you, Stink Head," he said. My K.O-ness quickly disappeared. "Nice, Donkey's Butt," I reply. I am love replying like that. Makes me smiled. And so did he. But when he noticed he was showing teeth, he stopped. For the second he had a toothy grin. I saw metal. Very shiny, new looking metal. Does he have braces? I do recall Gran taking him somewhere. But where, I have no idea. Hm... His braces (if he has them) must explain why, when they got back, why he slingked up to his bedroom, and didn't come our for a week. Poor kid. HE'S A NERD! "What do you need?" I asked him. "To make dinner. It IS woman's work. And guess what you are? Yep, a woman. So, chop, chop!" I slapped him in the face. I felt something hard in his mouth. Yep, braces. "What was that for?" he asked. He rubbed the red hand mark on his face. "For bring you," I said. He glared at me.. Actually, he gave me the I.A.G.S.Y.T.Y.S.L.A.R.S... Whopey. I get to smell like a dead rotting skunk. "I'll tell you what. I will show you how to make it, and YOU make it," I said. He weighed his options. Then he stuck out his hand and said "Deal". We shook. He followed me into the kitchen. I got out some KD (Hurray.... NOT!). I decided it was about the only thing I'd let him make. Otherwise, he might burn down the whole house. And that's the last thing we need. He watched me closely as I got the stuff to make our "expensive and wholesome meal". "What are you looking at?" I asked. He flashed another K.O smile. I almost died (WTF?) "I'm observing the chef," he said. He was looking dangerously close to my butt. Not a good sign. "Take a picture. It lasts longer," I said. I swear, he almost got a Question Mark over his head! "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "You were looking at my butt!" I yelled. "No I wasn't!" he yelled back. "Then what WERE you looking at!" I asked. There was slight silence. Then Puck said "OK, you caught me! I WAS looking at your butt, but that's because you have a sticker on it that says 'Bite me!'". I turned towards my behind, and surely enough! A "Bite me" sticker WAS there! I quickly pulled it off, and Puck started laughing. "Jerk" I thought. "So... How do you make this.... You've GOT to me kidding me!" he said. "What?" I asked. "I am NOt eating that!". I looked at the box. "Since when are you a picky eater?" I asked him. He face was a light green color. I thought he was going to ralph. "Trust me. It's better than it looks!" I said. I was trying to make him feel better. I didn't want to have to clean up fairy vomit. It DID seem to calm him down. Strange. I showed him how to boil the water for the pasta, and I showed him how to measure the milk. It was actually quite fun! And surprisingly enough. He's a fast learner! I take back all the things I said about him being dumb. He is book smart! He actually knew how to measure milk! And I was REALLY surprised when he... I'll just write that moment down. He was washing some bowls, and said "When you were making Daphne's birthday cake, and the recipe asked for a heaping teaspoonful of vanilla, you got confused and put in a capful instead" "Yeah," I said. "You don't know what a heaping spoonful of something is?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh. Well, it's when the liquid is slightly over the edge of the spoon," he said. I dropped a plate I was drying, and it shattered to a million pieces. I looked over at him. And he was still washing dishes. Oh! "dinner" is ready. I think I'll write more tomorrow. I'm kinda tired right now. See you later!

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 4th, Sunday, 2013

Time: 1:00 P.M

I just noticed something. The KD for dinner last night WASN'T for dinner! This is why: 1) It was 3 PM

The Adults came back with take out

..... This one, I don't know. I just hate having only 2. But, surprisingly, the KD was good! I was surprised... Or am I going crazy? Oh, and Puck DOES have braces! I know it! Well, not for a fact, but he MUST have them! I'll tell you what happened. I came dow for d--... Lunch. Daphne was already there. She (as usual) was looking pretty. Red was nowhere to be found. I guess she was sleeping. That girl sure sleeps a lot! I know she's sick, but really! How much sleep can a person need? "Where's stink head?" I asked Daphne. "Kitchen," she replied. I nodded. I sat across from her, and I admired her. She was pretty. Black/brown hair, brown eyes, full cheeks, full lips, freckles, ad she was tall. Almost as tall as me. And she only 11! I wasn't even that tall when I was here age! It's not fair :( Meh. At least I'm..... Me? Nope, that doesn't work. "How have you been lately?" Daphne asked. I shrugged. "Could be better," I said. Daphne nodded. "What about you?" I asked her. Before she could answer, Puck yelled from the kitchen "I'm not severing you! IF you want to eat, you have to get it yourself!". I groaned. Why was he so obnoxious? I'll skip forward... Me and Daphne started eating. Puck ate in the kitchen. "What is his problem," I asked Daphne. She almost said something. ALMOST! But she didn't. Instead she shrugged. What did I tell ya? BRACES! I've got to tease him about!... Maybe I shouldn't. I will have to have the soon, too. And the more I make fun of him with braces, the worse HE'LL make fun of me when I get them. Bah! Oh well. Can't win all of'em. I don't want to go to school tomorrow!! School sucks. Bleh. Today wasn't that interesting. I'm going to have to wait for tomorrow. Hope for INTEREST

**To be Continued**

**It's short, yes. But I hope you like it! Chapter two will be up soon! Please review ;)**


	2. More and more and more!

**CHAPTER TWO! Yep, I wrote it in one day! ;) I hope you enjoy!**

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 5th, Monday, 2013

Time: 11:38 P.M.

There was no school today! YAY! It got cancelled. Gran told us why, but I can't remember what it was. So today was good! Very, very, VERY good! Also... PUCK DOES HAVE BRACES!! When I got up this morning, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Everyone else was up. And for some reason, I opened the bathroom door slowly and quietly. It was like I didn't want the others to know I was up. And I saw Puck! He was looking at his teeth in the bathroom mirror. I saw the braces on his teeth! He must have noticed I was looking at him, 'cause he slammed the door and it caught my nose, OW! But he has braces!! He avoided eye contact with me all day. HA HA HA HA!! Jake still isn't over Briar's death. Daphne is researching life spells. So far, not so great. A lot of them say death buy dragon is very... um... Well... It said that people who die from dragon attacks are less likely to live again (after they die, I mean.) But Daphne did find on that MIGHT work! We used a dragon spell (Dragon spells are a powerful spell that can make miniature dragons that you can control) to kill a worm. And Daphne used the Abanilla spell (the one we're going to use to try to make Briar come back) on the worm. IT WORKED!! Daphne was so giddy! We decided making Briar alive again will be our gift to Jake for his birthday. Once, I had a dream that.... Ohh... I'll just skip through that and tell you what it was about; It was Jake's Birthday and.... Skip... Skip... Skip... Then someone knocked on the door. Gran smiled and.... Blah... Blah... Blah... The door opened and Briar came running in. She jumped in Jake's arms, hugged him, and said "I do,". I cried so hard! And I usually don't like those kind of things! But I thought it was sweet. The dream was longer than that. But I skipped through it. and I don't remember all of it. I've had lots of dreams like that. Want to hear some of them? Okay!;

Here is one that still makes me cry like a baby, I call it: WHEN ELVIS FALLS; So, basically what happens is, Elvis dies. And it isn't a bitter-sweet sad story. Its terrible. It WAS a nightmare! We were fighting some ind of creature (typical) in the forrest behind the house. It was just me, Daphne, Puck and Red. And for some reason, Elvis was there, too. No one said he should come, but he was there anyway. Everyone was having trouble fighting the Thing. It was big, grey, HUGE! (Wait, I already said it was big!) it had a long tail, a long neck, lots of teeth, and.... Oh my god! No that I'm thinking about it... IT WAS A JABBERWOCKY!! I remember!! Weird! And scary! Well, anyway. It knocked Daphne to the ground, and It was about rip her in half. And before anyone could rescue her. It multiplied. There were now five of them! One for all of us. We were trapped, and Daphne was about to die. Suddenly, Elvis jumped at the Jabberwocky that was about to kill Daphne, and Elvis sunk his teeth into the hideous monster. The Monster groaned. We all knew that couldn't kill the Thing. The Jabberwocky forgot about Daphne. The Multiple Jabberwockys disappeared back into the first one. Elvis was still hanging on the monsters neck. While the Jabber was trying to pry Elvis off his back, the others (Puck and Red) and I ran to Daphne. She was OK, just a little shaken up. We looked up and saw the terrible and gruesome scene. The Jabberwocky grabbed Elvis's tail, yanked him off his back. The pull was so thrustful (is that an actual word?) that Elvis's tail came ripping off! Blood was raining down on us. The Jabberwocky seemed to enjoy Elvis's cries. To me, it seemed as id the Jabberwocky laughed! Then, the Jabber ripped Elvis in half! I felt sick to me stomach. And then I realized something.... Elvis, the lovable, sweet 200-pound-great Dane was dead. And he had died a terrible, violent death. The Jabberwocky dropped both of Elvis and disappeared into the dark. I looked down, and I saw Elvis's blood covered ripped-In-Half body lying on the ground. And...... I'm sorry.... I'm crying! For real! I think I have to stop for a second. *YAWN!* I'm kinda tired. I should go to bed. See you tomorrow!

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 6th, Tuesday, 2013

Time: 1:13 P.M.

I can't write long. We're going shopping! Yay! New clothes! I NEED new clothes! Last night I had the Elvis dream again. This time it was more gruesome than last time.

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 7th, Wednesday, 2013

Time: 4:01 P.M.

Sorry about the short diary entry yesterday. Puck says he has to make an announcement today. Hm? This is what I think it'll be; "I...I..I have... BRACES!" He'll say. Everyone will try not to laugh, but they will. Puck will turn red and apologize for all the bad things he has done. WTH? What is with that? I don't think that will happen. Ouhp! Time for the announcement! I'm gonna write it down!

Puck: Grimms and fellow Everafters. I have something to say!

Dad: Make it quick, will you? I have a meeting.

Mom: HENRY!

Gran: Henry! Quiet down!

(Daphne smiles at Puck and gives him the Thumbs Up)

Jake: COME ON!! Just shut up already! Let him speak!

Dad: You shut up!

(I grumble)

Gran: What's that Sabrina?

Puck: HELLO!! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!

(He is ignored)

Me: I said, if Dad has a meeting, why is he arguing?

(Dad looks like dirfed!)

Dad: Sabrina... Don't... Don't be a-..

Mom: HENRY!!

Puck: WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?!??!

(Everyone is silent. Puck clears his throat. Gran and Daphne smile)

Puck: I have...... Braces....

(There is silence)

Dad: What the??? This is what you wanted to tell us!!!??

Gran: HENRY!!! Show some respect!!

(I smile)

Me: I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW IT!! OH YEAH!!! Who was right? I was!

(Everyone looks at me weird)

Dad: Stop writing this conversation in that book!

Me: No!! This is interesting!! I NEED to write it down!

Puck: Sabrina, I'd REALLY like it if you didn't record my embarrassment!

Dad: Mom! Aren't you going to do something? Ben (Sorry, I don't know how to spell the guy's last name)

Me: How do you spell that?

Mom: D-E-E-E-E-E-R-G-E.

Me: Five "E's"?

Gran: He said when he changed his last name, the computer key was stuck, and they couldn't change it.

Daphne: What was his old last name?

Mom: Assberge.

(Puck laughs)

Puck: Really?? ASSBERGE!! I need to write that down! Hey Sabrina! Can I borrow some paper?

Me: No.

Puck: COME ON!! Please?

Me: Since you said please... Um... NO!

This goes on for awhile. But, cool, eh? Yeah! Some? One? At? The? Door? Huh? What was that? Uh oh. What the hell?

Relda Grimm writing in Sabrina Grimm's Diary

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Some Thing came through the door ard Sabrina fainted. Just another day in Ferryport Landing! She said that she wanted this to be recorded so she doesn't get confused when she reads her diary. Please don't be alarmed. If you are reading this, then you know the weird things that happen in Ferryport Landing. She wanted me to write what happened. After Sabrina wrote "Wha the hell?"a Changeling came in. It looked like a Jabberwocky, and... Well... Sabrina freaked oud, yelled "SAVE ELVIS!" and fainted. Turns out, it was a friend of Puck's. Bengy (Puck's friend) apologized and said he didn't mean to scare anyone. Puck just laughed and said "That's what Sabrina gets for being a jerk!". What did she do to him? I'll ask her. I don't want to snoop in her personal space. Sabrina is laying on the couch. Veronica in minding her. No harm done. She will be writing in here again soon!

~Relda Grimm.

**To be continued! That's chapter two! And I uploaded chapter two on the same day I uploaded chapter one! Pretty cool! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. More and more and more and more!

My Thoughts Don't Count: Chapter three

**CHAPTER THREE!! Wow! Already? If you are reading this, then you have read and enjoyed My Thoughts Don't Count chapter one and two. HURRAY! So, basically My Thoughts Don't Count is Sabrina's diary. You get to see her thoughts, and stuff... Okay, that sounded kinda weird, but.... Never mind. This chapter is going to be longer! I promise! **

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 10th, Friday, 2013

Time: 8:11 A.M.

Sorry that haven't been writing for three days! (wow! That long) I decided to take a break for awhile, and nothing very interesting happened in those three days. So yeah. Today isn't that interesting, either. But my handwriting is getting better, and I wanted to keep that up! School is still cancelled! What the hell? I'm going to ask Mom what's the matter with it. I'll write it up.

Me: Hey Mom! Why is school cancelled?

Mom: You don't remember?

Me: No.

Mom: Oh. The school is having renovations.

Me: Ohhhhhh, Okay.

Mom: (I didn't hear what she said)

Me: What? Sorry, you have to repeat that. I'm writing this down, and it doesn't make any sense that I just said "I didn't hear what she said"

(Mom smiles)

Mom: Wow, you've really gotten into writing!

(I smile)

Me: It relaxes me.

Mom: Writing is really relaxing. I wish I could do more free style writing.

Me: Why don't you?

Mom: Because I never have any time. And if I do have time, its for work.

Me: What about now? You have today off, and Gran gave us all a diary to write in.

Mom: You know what Sabrina?

Me: What?

Mom: That is an EXCELLENT idea! I'm gonna start right now!

(Mom kisses me on the forehead)

I like helping! (A couple minutes later) I just read what happened on Wednesday (the 7th), SCARY! I think I know what Puck was referring to when he said I was a jerk. Oh well. He all ways thinks I'm a jerk, nothing new. Although, I do feel like saying sorry for snooping. I feel really bad. I think I will now:

Me: HEY BRACEFACE!

(Puck cringes)

Puck: What Blonndey?

(I laugh whenever he calls me Blondey)

Me: I want to tell you something!

Puck: What? That I'm a nerd?

Me: Noooo.... Kind of....

Puck: Uhhhhhh.....

Me: No seriously. I want to apologize.

Puck: What for?

Me: You know what!

Puck: I do?

Me: YES! You said it! Gran wrote it down in my d---.... Book!

(I've decided not to call it a diary in front of him)

Puck: She what!?!?!?

Me: Yeah. She wrote down EVERYTHING! Well, not everything. But enough to let me know what that was all about!

(OH MY GOD! I just figured it out! He read my diary! He read my dream about Elvis! That little!!)

Me: YOU READ MY DIARY!

(So much for NOt calling it a diary!) (Puck smiles)

Puck: Yep!

Me: Why?!

Puck: Revenge!

Me: Uhh... Why?

Puck: You know PERFECTLY why Sabrat (He actually said that) Grimm!

(Yep, I do.)

Me: Okay, okay. I know why.

Puck: Ha ha ha ha! Sabrina Grimm admits she's a snooping little brat!

Me: Okay, fine. But, one thing.

Puck: Urhghhhhh... What now?

Me: If reading my diary was revenge for me watching you while you fiddled with your braces. Then what was the Jabberwocky deal?

(Puck smiles)

Puck: Just a little something for you.

(I feel like punching him)

What the hell is wrong with him? Is he sick in the mind? I mean SERIOUSLY! Daphne comes running. Oh yeah, I forgot Daphne and Uncle Jake went mushroom picking. JAke is teaching Daphne Earth Spells, quite interesting actually. Daphne is FILTHY! But the smile on her face is so cute. She runs to Puck and hugs him. Best Friends, for some strange reason. Why does he always show compassion for kids? I'm watching her treat him as if he were her brother...... Oh my god! Puck is more of a sibling to her than I have ever been! Oh my god... I just got a thought... What if Puck has a diary? Gran said she'd give us all one, I wonder if he does... Tonight. I search.

**CHAPTER THREE! I hope you enjoyed! Yes, its short, and its only one day, but whatever. Four will be longer, PROMISE! Please review!**


	4. Yep, just more diary entries

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Thank you so much! I always get giddy when I see a new review! Someone said Puck would look hot with braces... Total opposite. He looks like a nerd, lol.

* * *

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 11th, Saturday, 2013

Time: 12:00 A.M.

It has been a long time since I last sneaked. I used to call myself the Queen of Sneaks, I don't think I would anymore. You can only call yourself the queen (or king) of something if you stick to it. I didn't stick to sneaking. Oh well. I'm nervous, I don't know how well I am going to do. I guess.... Hmm... I guess I should stop writing and get to it. Bye.

* * *

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 11th, Saturday, 2013

Time: 2:01 A.M.

Oh my god! I did it! I succeeded! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'll tell you what happened. After I stopped writing, I got butterflies. I couldn't believe I was doing it. I decided shoes were a good idea. I put them on, and then I thought "Shoes are just going to make noise!" so I took them off. Yeah, I was being random. And I was making up excuses. I finally got the guts to go out. As I walked down the hall, and past each room, I got more butterflies. I got to Puck's room. I noticed that there weren't any signs that were once on his door. I felt sad. I slowly opened the door. I stepped over a metal plate that was on the ground inside his bedroom. I remember my first encounter with that plate. I looked very carefully as I walked. I looked for traps and his monkeys.... Chimps, sorry. I stopped. Where was I going to find a diary? Knowing Puck, he probably hid it. And him being the "Trickster King", he probably hid it well. The first place I thought I'd check his bed/trampoline. I walked over to his awesome bed. There he was, sleeping like a baby. Luckily, he wasn't wearing his footy PJs. I walked towards him more. He moved, and I freaked. If I were still the Queen of Sneaks, I would have not panicked and stayed where I was. But I'm not the Queen of Sneaks anymore, just Sabrina Grimm. So, being Just Sabrina Grimm, I panicked and ducked under his trampoline. I noticed that his face was pressed up against the bottom of the trampoline. His mouth was open, and I could see his braces. He looked like a nerd! Its was funny. So funny I almost laughed, but I didn't. When I was a little bit calmer, I got up again, and searched around his bed. Nothing. Then I thought "Dumb me! Its probably around his throne thingy". I walked to his throne thingy (I call it that 'cause its not a throne, but it is. That make sense?)I searched there for a while. Nothing, again. At that moment, I felt depressed and tired, I decided to sit down for a sec. When I sat down, I felt something hard underneath me. I got up and lifted the cushion that was on the seat part of the Throne Thingy. I found a handle! I lifted the handle, it was a secret little storage room. There where pictures paintings, old (and I mean OLD) news paper pages, and newer ones. And the most surprising thing ever!! BOOKS! I took out one of of them and read the Title, THE COMPLETE COLLECTION OF WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE. I turned it to the first page, and it was a short introduction. I noticed that some of the words were highlighted. One of them was his name, PUCK was highlighted in a highlighting marker. I turned the page and I found an index. A MIDSUMMERS DREAM was also highlighted. I flipped to chapter five (A MIDSUMMERS DREAM). More words highlighted! What the hell? I put the bool back and picked up another. I recognized the cover. IT WAS A DIARY! I flipped it open and.... PUCK HAD WRITEN IN IT!! I quickly grabbed it and ran to the little office area in the HUGE storage closet in the down stairs hall. The downstairs storage closet was once feared, no one knew what mysteries were hidden. Then one day, Dad needed some where to work and decided to clean out the storage closet. He said it was just books, boxes and dust. So now its a computer room. Why was I going there? Because I was going to photocopy Puck's entire diary! I had second thoughts about. Everyone needs their own space, and privacy. I felt as if I was invading Puck's personal space. Then I got this envision in my head. It was Puck, he was sneaking in to my room. And he pulled my diary out from underneath my pillow. The next scene was him reading it. Every word and every spelling error. I got a feeling. It was rage! I roughly and carelessly opened it to the first page. I put it on the photocopier and pushed "Copy". I felt powerful at that moment. I photocopied every page that had something written in it. When I was done, I put it back (Duh!). So now, I present Puck's diary entries!;⇓⇓⇓

The Diary of Puck

Date: August 3rd, Monday, 2013

Time: 2:35 A.M.

Today, Old Lady has lost her mind! She has been complaining about this families communicating skills. She said that no one nets there feelings out, and that's why we always fight with each other. Well I've got something to say to her... I'M NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY!! Anyway, she said she'd get us all a little gift to help. We all thought something different. Veronica and Henry thought it was a romantic vacation for two (yeah, whatever) Jake thought it was tickets to some kind of movie (... No comment at this time) Daphne thought it was something dumb, like a book to write our feelings in (she was right!), Sabrina didn't think anything of it, Red, well... I don't know, Wolf (Or Tobias, as he likes to be called, or Canis) thought it was a spy day, and at the end, we'd all be relaxed and less stressed, Elvis thought it was sausage (NOOOO!!!! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT ELVIS!) and me, I thought it was a therapist. Then, the next day, she gave us all a diary. Yesterday. I can't believe that I'm actually writing in something called a "diary". GIRLS WRITE IN DIARYS!! Not me!! JEEEEZUS! What does the old woman think I am? Blehhhhhh... Disgusting! Its so ridiculous!.... Hmm... Whatever... *YAWN*, another Claire infested day tomorrow! Ugghhhhh!!! If she calls me "Pucky-Poo" one more time I;m going to scream!! I love having fans, but I think I can live with out her. Owww..Earlier today (yesterday?) I said my teeth were bugging, Old Lady said she should take me to the dentist (nooooooooooo!!!)... I don't want to go!! I DON'T WANT CLEAN TEETH!

Now it's me (Sabrina) talking/writing.

Weird? I know! I've got some more of the, but I need to get more tape.... But WOW! I did! I'm so happy! Well, I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep. See you later!

* * *

The Dairy of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 13th, Monday, 2013

Time: 7:30 P.M.

I'm so sorry that I didn't write yesterday. We were really busy. Luckily, today it was really mellow and relaxing. Mom and Dad didn't even bicker! Yeah.... Really peaceful. I love days like that. Tomorrow, me and Daphne (or is it "Daphne and I"?) are going shopping! Shopping isn't really my thing, but I really miss spending time with Daphne... And my clothes don't fit me anymore. Oh! Red is better! Finally.

Red: Sabrina! Come play a board game with us.

Me: Do I have to?

Daphne: Its Mouse Trap! You love Mouse Trap!

(That was true. So true.)

Me: Okay. I just want to say bye to my Diary.

Puck: Seriously? Wow, you really need some friends.

Me: Shut up, Puck.

(I just thought of a name for Puck!)

Me: Or should I say, Puke?

Puck: Whatever.

Red: Come on!

Me: Okay, okay. I'm coming.

I guess I should go. I'll write more tomorrow, I PROMISE!

* * *

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 14th, Tuesday, 2013

Time: 8:02 A.M.

Last night, I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. I was tossing and turing some much :( I guess I was thinking a lot. I must have been to get the crazy idea of going back into Puck's room and doing more snooping. What am I? Insane? Probably. So, last night I went back to his room. I wasn't as nervous as I was the first time. I brought a flashlight this time. I remember having a little trouble seeing my way through is maze like "bedroom". HEY! I just noticed that the word "bed" actually looks like a bed. How come I've never noticed that before? Anyway, I went back to his room, and walked towards his Throne Thingy. I grabbed the little handle under the cushion and pulled. Once again, I found the little storage place. I started taking out books and boxes (quietly, of course). But one thing that really surprised me was.....

**Big cliffhanger! Please review!**


	5. This Is Gettin' Old But Exciting

My Thoughts Don't Count: Chapter Five

**Chapter five already? Wow, I didn't even notice. As you probably already know, chapter four (or Yep, Just more diary entries) ended with a huge cliffhanger, so I am going to put a little note just basically saying how chapter four ended.**

**Eager to get pay back, Sabrina Grimm sneaks into Pucks bedroom. Her motivation? To get his diary. Once she finds it, she gets a hungry for more sneaking and tip-toeing. One night is all it takes to want to find more trouble. Sabrina ventures back into his room, this time her motive is to find more dirt on him. And what she finds is a shocker! Enjoy chapter five!**

**P.S. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 14th, Tuesday, 2013

Time: 8:02 A.M.

-... But one thing that really surprised me was-

Daphne: Get ready! We're gonna go soon!

Me: UGH! Just wait! I'm writing some thing VERY important!

(angry groan from Daphne)

Daphne: Fine! But make it A.S.A.P!

Me: Okay!

Okay, where was I? Ah yes, the thing that I found... Can you guess? Take a minute to guess... Go on guess! Ready? I found a case that keep glasses safe! I couldn't believe it! I opened it and got ANOTHER shock! There WERE glasses in it! I gasped. Eager to solve wether or not Puck really did need them, I did some more snooping. And you know what I found? A CONTACTS CONTAINER! Once, I opened it, and found contacts. Waiting to help people see better. But what the contacts didn't know was that there newer master (yes, I know. I'm talking crazy) was a fairy. A fairy boy-king that had a very limited rep. I couldn't help but laugh. I put them glasses and contacts in a bag I had brought with me. I need (yet) more snooping. I found some interesting photos. Some were of him when he was little (surprisingly, he was a cute baby. And I don't know if thats good or bad :|) some were of him when he was ACTUALLY 13 years old... He looked the same when he was 11. And one where he was twenty? Ha ha ha ha... I almost forgot he was 4000 years old, lol. Lots of interesting pictures. I found a DS (fairly new), two cameras (a cheap looking one, and a really expensive looking one), actually clothes! (ha ha ha. Non dirt covered), a stuffy (a monkey), three dried dark purple flowers (the ones from the famous play, perhaps?), books (I still can't believe he has books!) (One of the titles makes me laugh, THE ENCYCLOPEDIA OF IMMATURITY, one and two), a sling shot, matches, little melted (what once were) army men, and so on. There was a lot of stuff in that little space.

Daphne: COME ON!

Me: I'M COMING!

I have to go, but you know the most important things, right? Okay. See ya later.


	6. Anger at him, at me

My Thoughts Don't Count: Chapter Six.

**No comments... at this time. Although I think everyone should check out AGW! It's going to get totally awesome once I update it.**

**Now, I'd like to announce that a P:POV (Puck POV) story is coming! Oooooh, exciting! So, more on that later. Enjoy! And remember, if you have any ideas for MTDC or any thoughts on how to make it better, don't hesitate to tell me! **

**iÈse es todo para ahora! ~NeverTrust-A-CrookedMirror.**

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 15th, Wednesday, 2013

Time: Around three-ish PM

You are a waste of my time! A _complete _and _utter_ waste! I feel like tearing you in half and throwing you into the pit of the earth! Same with him! I can't _believe _for a minute _I _thought he was sensible in anyway! He's a jerk, a liar, a moron, he's... HE'S... _Puck... _

Have I really sunken that low? Why did _he _sink that low for... for... FOR JESSICA LOWSLY? I guess, "low" _is _in her name... I always thought "Jessica" was a very pretty name, but she ruined it for me! Arrrrgh, what does she have that I don't? Looks? No, she looks like her face has been whacked _at least _six times with a cast iron frying pan! And I'm 98.1 percent sure she has (or had) anorexic problems. She's sooo skinny! At any minute I thought she was going to blow away. Just because she wears a ton of makeup, wears skimpy clothes and has her own cell phone does NOT mean she is better than me!

I am going to tear that Player we call "Puck" a new one!

I'll be right back.

_~Later today~_

I should explain what happened. I know I probably confused you, Dear Diary. Oh, and I apologize for saying that you're a waste of my time. You're not, if it weren't for you, I'd probably blow up. Literally.

Oh goody, look at me, I'm apologizing to a book with little frangipanis on the cover!

So, anyway, we (as in me, Puck[aka JerkFace], Daphne and Jake) had to go to the place Ferryport Landing calls "a super market" to get some stuff for Gran. Oh course, as soon as we got there, Jake went on his own to "get some stuff he needed", which means go see if he can get a date. I sighed, shopping with Puck was never fun. Especially since he's going through puberty and he wants EVERYTHING (everything, everything, STUPID LOWSLY.) So, going down isle 12, which is, like, Ethnic Foods and stuff -Gran's favorite isle... ever- I'm looking for something called... uhhh... I don't know how to spell it (or pronounce it for that matter), but it's a Everafter spice, or something like that. Everafter foods are hidden at the So-Call Market, so it's hard to find.

Just imagine a human grabbing a bottle of Satin's Salve and smearing it all over their English Muffin because they think it's malaise...

Anyway, we walk past her, this girl, this girl named JESSICA LOWSLY, and she kind of flashes this flirty/casual smile to Puck. Flirting isn't Puck's thing, so naturally I would have thought he would have just said "Do I know you, peasant?" and walked away, but he didn't. _HE _actually smiled back and said "Hi" and kind of made himself look all macho and such. I couldn't believe it... well, actually found it kind of amusing, like some good Drama or something, so I kept watching, keeping my distance but letting her know he wasn't alone.

She smiled again, this time no Casualness and said "Hey cutie. What's you're name?". I was on the verge on breaking out giggling. She was sooo pathetic! But it seemed to make Player melt 'cause he slid beside her a little more and said "Call me Puck." My jaw dropped, so did Daphne's, he _NEVER _used his real name, ever! At least, not to humans. He was always "Robin" or "Stinky" or "Hygiene-Issues". She giggled and said "Nice name... Puck, rolls off the tongue nicely." He smiled and thanked her "I get that a lot" (HARDLY) "So, what about you? Gotta name as pretty as you're face?"

I thought the cheesy lines were over, but nooo. But what really surprised me was Daphne's reaction. She laughed, and not just _any _laugh to a corny pink-up line, it was the full-power LMAO laugh makes every stare at you and think "It must be something funny. Hey kid! Where's the funniness?"

Puck looked back at her and glared. Daph glared back, something I've never seen her do, to Puck at least.

"Cute kid, you're sister?" Puck nodded. "Aww. By the way, my name is Jessica, Jessica Lowsly."

The name, I recognized it, but from where? Thinking back, I remembered. SHE WAS FROM MY OLD SCHOOL IN NEW YORK! She was the kid who always had that little boyfriend who all you did was hold hands and color on the same sheet of paper (kindergarden, I might add). I looked over at Daphne as Puck was complimenting Lowsly (hey, "sly" is also in her name! Interesting...) name. Daph was furious, I could tell. I didn't know at what part, but I could tell she was mad. I kept urging her with my mind to say "Nice to meet you Jessica, I'm Daphne, Puck's girlfriend." I knew she wouldn't though, even when it looked like she was taking a breath to say it, she didn't. I would have if I wasn't so afraid to deal with the After-Shock. All the mocking and teasing, it'd just make me sick to my stomach. So I kept shut. They flirted a little longer.

It seemed like forever tough, so I poked Puck in the arm and said "C'mon Puck! Gran is waiting for us, and if you don't get home soon you'll miss you're afternoon nap! And you know how you get if the Big Boy misses his afternoon nap!"

His face was red with anger, Daphne's was red with laughter, Low n' Sly's face was filled with embarrassment and I was swelling with pride.

He growled at me and faced Low-Sly again. "Listen, maybe if you're not doing anything, we could catch a movie, or something?"

She smiled and said "Of course, I'd love that... if you're bodyguard will allow it." She shot me a glare-probably the hundredth glare shot today.

Puck elbowed me in my side and replied with "Don't worry Jess. This is just Sabrina, she's all Ugly-bark, no bite." He ended it with a wink and they exchanged phone numbers. I was devastated. At Puck, at myself.

Jessica left the store, waving good-bye and Puck, and some-what Daphne. Not me, not me for sure. As she left all I could think was "_Jess?"_

**What did ya think? Good? Good! Now, chapter seven should be up here soon!**

**~NTACM.**


	7. The Lost Chapter Six

The Lost Chapter Six

**I wrote chapter six (the one that is one ), and then I was looking through all of my Fanfiction and found this! The Lost Chapter Six! I hope you enjoy.**

**::I know I haven't updated in awhile, but that was because I was busy updating my other Fanfiction, A Grimm's Wish. Plus, I didn't really have any ideas for chapter six. So this one is going to be random and **hopefully** funny. Extra PuckxSabrina in this chapter!**

**And I'd like to thank Coll90 for the EXCELLENT Gum idea ;) But what happens with that is a surprise!**

**Happy Fanfictioning, TSGFan!**

The Diary of Sabrina Grimm

Date: September 15th, Wednesday, 2013

Time: Around 2a.m.

Well, the shopping was a bust. I couldn't find anything I liked, which sucks because all of my clothes are too small for me (even my FAVORITE blue shirt **sad face**.) Daphne-of course- must've spent at least two hundred bucks. She was trying to be nice by showing me stuff that she thought I might like, and I did like it, but it just wasn't me. I'm going through a "clothing is annoying" phase... but I think I'll rathe be annoyed than naked in public.

When we got back from the so-called Ferryport Landing Mall, I looked through Puck's diary some more. I did this in the privacy of my own bedroom, of course. I already have a bad recent history with him, I don't need to add on. Although, lately he has been pretty good... as much as a four-thousand year-old fairy boy can be. (Why, why, why Puck? Why not Mustardseed?) I didn't really find anything interesting... OK, I can't lie. EVERYTHING IS HIS DIARY IS SOOOO BLACKMAIL WORTHY! He ventured his deepest emotions! I felt kind of weird reading it... at first. But then I realized that he did the same to me, so pay back time! I used the photocopier to copy the pages, and unfortunately, we were running out ink, so it's kind of scetchy, but enjoy!

Date:-

Time:-

What's the point? I don't really like her, so why... ergh... just forget it!

*** My thoughts? Well, they don't count, but I think... hmmm... well, I don't really know. Is he-or was he?-having girl problems? Wow, I never would have guessed. Here are some more;

Date:-

Time:-

I feel the need to rip up this worthless book and burn it to an ash! Unfortunately, I have no one else to talk to... EXCEPT FOR ! My stupid, idiotic unicorn that I've had since I was... like... wow... that long ago? I'm really old.

Anyway, this book keeps me sane and quite mad at the same time. I hate it. Life was so much easier as an eleven-year-old... I can't believe I grew up! WHAT was my motivation? Just one day I was... ARGH!

My thoughts? He needs help, and I can't give it to him. The last little bit of that last entry was filled with little doodles of people being eaten by a... big blonde monster that looks like me... well... a little sliver of maturity can only go so far!


	8. Chapter9 'cause I deleted 6 by mistake

**Well, it's been awhile since I wrote a chapter for My Thought's Don't Count! I'd like to try something a little different, if I may…**

The Diary of Miss. Sunshine and Lollipops

Date: September 20th, Tuesday

Time: My clock broke…

I have proven myself worthy of keeping you, dear diary. Sorry if 3 days ago I went off the deep end and… well… freaked out. I mean, you're just a diary! But then Granny explained to me that, you know, maybe there was something deeper than that? That maybe I was just upset about something that I was so afraid or ashamed that I tried making up problems so it'd seem like I was some kind of mental patient.

Still trying to figure out what I'm "afraid" or "ashamed" of. Nothing comes to mind. Maybe all those times I sneaked out of the house and disobeyed gran's rules? Hm… have to think about that one.

I haven't talked to Puck since Friday and don't plan to anytime soon. Knowing my emotions, I think it'd be best not to converse with him. I mean, he's basically the answer to what granny was talking about! I was fine until HE had to show his ugly head into our lives! He's DEFINITELY the only thing that I've ever had a problem… with…

Oh

God

Oh

God

Um… forget I ever said, 'kay? Since I'm writing with a pen I can't go and erase that. So yeah. Anyway, mom, Daphne, Red, Granny, and I all went to the "Ferryport Landing Mall" for a spa day. We all got manicures and pedicures. Was fun. I enjoyed doing girl stuff for once.

And then we went shopping at a little (and I mean LITTLE) boutique called Le Fey and got some clothes. They actually have some pretty nice stuff, minus the name. Stupid Morgan le Fey… or was it Glinda the "good." Can't remember, but that's not the point; point is… I HAVE NEW CLOTHES! I tried them on at the store, got home, and tried them on again. Daph said I should put on a "fashion show" for her and Red. Sadly, I did, but it was fun. Real sister time, you know?

I'm thinking I should write a self-help book… and then end up needing a self-help book to finish my self-help book. Then I decided it was a bad idea.

Sorry if this is kindof random, just filling up on the past three days!

Tomorrow I intend to confront Puck and tell him what a two-faced jerk he really is. Hopefully, doing so, I don't wake up the next morning to find that my whole head is shaved. That's why I'm conducting a prank to pull on him and make it seem like it wasn't me. I don't know how I'll do it yet, but I will! have lots of time AND paper! And ink… which is another pretty important part. Oh! And supplies. That's also important. I just wish I had some kind of prank material stash like Puck. It'd make the times when I actually wanted to pull a joke on someone a lot easier. I rarely pull pranks, but when I do, they're huge! If you do too many little ones you'll lose the element of surprise and you won't get a good reaction. That's why Puck's little jokes have gotten so predictable. Because he does too many at once, so you're kind of expecting it. Okay! Enough with my loooong paragraph about the element of surprise.

I'm thinking of getting a boyfriend, I know, dear diary, that you just can't decide that one day, but I've never really HAD one, and I guess I feel like it's time. Plus, I've never really wanted one, now I do.

…

I hope this isn't too much information at once?

Man, I wish you could talk back. You could help me on my prank, talk to me when I needed someone to talk to-!

OOP, getting too deep again. Better stop before I have a meltdown again. Hm… diaries should come with a warning: MAY CAUSE OVERTHINKING! Well, I just got my clock to work, and I just realized it's 2 AM, and I'm beat. TTYL, dear diary.

**More drama in the next chapter, promise!**

**pEaCe, Rae.**

PS. I just realized I deleted a chapter... but don't worry! I'll try to add it later. 


End file.
